


Pathos Operandi

by flesh_automaton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Gaming, Marijuana, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh_automaton/pseuds/flesh_automaton
Summary: A mysterious new company discovered a way to suppress or amplify emotions, using a device named EMA (pronounced "Emma").EMA Disclaimer: The developers of EMA are not responsible in any part for consequences that arise due to the misuse of this experimental product. The developers encourage consumers to use their common sense when operating EMA. EMA's companion devices record and send data to the developers for product improvement purposes only. Operation of EMA assumes consent to data collection.





	Pathos Operandi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please offer your insights and constructive criticism!!

[bessfren: r u fuckign crazy??]

The text notification pinged, accompanied with a couple buzzes to get the 23 year-old’s attention.

“ **_GAME!!_ ** ”

“Son of a  _ bitch!" _ He spiked his controller into a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. The 15th match in a row ended in bitter failure. It was a complete JV4. His opponent had defeated him with all three of their lives and taken no damage. He was read like a book the whole time.

“I don’t know why I even bother. Ugh.” He grabs two handfuls of rolled locs and buries his face in them, the frosted platinum tips failing to mask the frustration. Throwing his head back, he falls open armed onto his cosmic themed sheets, then releases his hair to rub his scalp, where natural jet black dominates. A deep sigh is absorbed into the soundproofing on the walls and ceiling.

“Sorry guys, that’s the end of the stream. I can’t take any more of this for today.” He spoke into his headset. The chat overflowed with encouragement and reassurance. “I really appreciate you all, I’ll be back and better next time.” He ends the stream, takes off the headset, and notices the blue light blinking occasionally on his phone. Another sigh.

[Me: I just wanted some sort of edge dude, my emotions are getting in the way of my success]

[Me: Someone has to be the guinea pig, why not use it for something important to me?]

Oh yeah, that was why. He wanted to win. The glory, the bragging rights, the partnerships, the content. Being a professional competitive player is tough work; once you get to the really high skill levels it comes down to mind games and staying calm.

[bessfren: u have no idea about the side efects bro]

[bessfren: what if it fux u up]

[bessfren: plz b careful Tsami]

“You’re such a worrywart.” He shook his head gently, smiling.

[Me: If you’re so worried just come over, it’ll be here soon]

**[ _ Package arrived. _ ]**

He takes a screenshot and sends it.

[Me: Literally right after I sent]

Not a moment later, loud humming can be heard outside of his window. A sleek black quadcopter drone hovers patiently, a single ventral claw grasping a box about the size of his head.

**“CONFIRM DELIVERY.”** The drone barked, extending a smooth flat pad like a disc drive.

Tsami places his right hand on the pad and it chirps in confirmation after closing promptly. He hears several clicks from the claw, communicating that his package can now be taken.

**“THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING OUR DELIVERY SERVICE.”** A classic text smiley face displays on the front of the drone. He sets the package down on his desk, and by the time he looks up the drone is already a speck in the distance.

“Those things are fast as hell.” A 22 year-old with an orange flat top fade sticks their head down from the next floor. “Shame about that losing streak, huh? That stream was the most brutal yet!”

“I’m gonna put out a request to connect our rooms properly before you hurt yourself doing that. It might be faster but it’s way more dangerous!” Tsami chastises.

“Did it ever occur to you that I do this because I trust myself and am fully confident in my strength?”

It was a fair point. Tsami admired his friend’s athleticism as they swung themselves over the desk and into the room, landing softly on the carpeted floor.

“I should be the one worrying about you, all the dangerous gymnastics shit you do. I don’t know how you can be so concerned for me but constantly put your own health in danger.” He rubs his temple. “Yeah, it was tough. Still kinda raw about it.”

“That’s what this thing is for, right? Let’s crack it open already. Nothing can go wrong under  _ my  _ supervision.”

Tsami sits down at his desk and grabs a pair of scissors. He stares at the packaging in deep thought, holding the twin blades just above the tape. “Listen, Cho. This is potentially a major turning point in my career. This could change everything. For me, for us. I’m really nervous.”

Cho gives him a pat on the shoulder, “I prepared for this!” They reach into a cargo shorts pocket and produce a palm sized baggie of green nuggets.

“Oh my god, YES! What strain?” Without missing a beat, Tsami opens a desk drawer and retrieves a glass pipe shaped like a comet with a long sublimating tail.

“Sherbert. I just happened to get your favorite from our weedgal. I have a feeling she’s into you, y’know. You gonna bag it?” Cho jokes, grinding up the herb.

“A hunch isn’t enough evidence to start pursuing someone. I won’t make any sort of move until I know for sure.” He takes the grinder from Cho and packs the bowl eagerly. “Greens?” Tsami offers the fresh bowl and a lighter.

“You’re too kind, my dude.” They accept it, holding it to their lips.

_ Flick. Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag. Exhaleeeeeeeeeeee. _

A thick white cloud of smoke hangs in the air, and a big smile hangs on Cho’s face. “This is potent stuff bruh. That shit hit me immediately.” They sit on the bed, giggling.

Tsami mirrors his actions.

_ Flick. Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag. Exhaleeeeeeeeeeee. _

Another plume of smoke fills the room. Four rounds later the bowl is fried, and so are they.

Smoke drifts lazily as the two friends listen to Smoke Two Joints by Sublime, letting the high set in.

Then, Tsami pauses the music.

“It’s time.”

Cho nods.

The scissors glide through the packaging tape, two flaps popping open. He reaches inside the packing peanuts and takes out a cylindrical device a bit taller and wider than a standard soda can. The future rested on the desk in front of them. A power symbol on the top of the machine beckons.

Tsami pulls up the instructions on his phone and reads them aloud. “Big disclaimer, be responsible, yadda yadda. They dubbed it Emotional Manipulation Autocrafter, or ‘Emma’. Turn the power on by tapping the button on top of EMA. Then, select your desired emotion, amplify/suppress, duration, and method of ingestion. Please use EMA responsibly.”

Cho rubs their neck. “I think two people like us are responsible enough to use this.”

“Then, let’s do a little test run! It seems simple enough.” He taps the top of EMA, and colorful matte lights flash in sequence around the top and bottom rim, then up and down the length of it in a wave pattern.

It displays an exhaustive list of emotions, from the most common and general, to the most obscure and specific. Filtering options appear on the top of the cylinder.

“Hell, what should I pick?” He ponders at the machine.

“You’re doin’ this cause getting mad is stopping you from winning, right? Why don’t you amplify something positive? Better that, than to not feel anything when you lose.” Cho suggests.

“Okay…let’s start with something basic.” Tsami locates Happiness in the menu. “And how long should I set the duration? Maybe long enough to play a couple sets online?”

“Fifteen minutes sounds good.” Cho answers, rubbing their chin.

Tsami nods and sets it to 15 minutes.

“Method of ingestion...I suppose a pill would be too cliche, huh? How ‘bout a gummy?” He selects the gummy option and taps again to confirm his choice.

EMA plays a tune and lights up all over, displaying a yellow bouncing happy face around the middle.

Thirty seconds later, it lifts up to dispense a single clear gummy.

Each of them looks closely at it, eyes wide.

Cho snatches it up and holds it in front of Tsami’s face. “Open wide~” They coo.

He laughs and extends his tongue, and it’s placed dead center.

_ Chomp! _


End file.
